


Two Words

by gaytriforce



Category: Love Creekwood, Love Simon - Fandom, Love Victor, Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, ceremony and reception, gay wedding, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Bram and Simon tie the knot.
Relationships: Simon Spier/Bram Greenfeld, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	Two Words

Simon follows Bram’s line of sight to the tilt-a-whirl, memories flooding his mind of the night he found himself.

“Marry me.” He says simply, surprising himself more than anything.

Bram looks up at him and blinks, adorably confused. “What?”

“I don’t have a ring,” Simon starts, turning to face him. “I don’t want to force you to say you’ll do it, I don’t even know what I’m doing. I don’t want it now, or in a year, because we’re nineteen and stupid.”

“But?” Bram says, looking terrified and elated at the same time.

“But I do know that I really freaking love you. I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone the way I love you, miss anyone the way I miss you every second we’re not together. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and who says I can’t know that at nineteen?”

A single tear drops off Bram’s cheek. “Homophobes, probably.” He tries to joke, his voice cracking.

“Fuck them. Bram, I want to marry you.” Simon whispers, wiping away the tear with the pad of his thumb. “Leah asked me months ago if I wanted to have sex with you for seventy years, if I wanted to change diapers with you and buy insurance with you. I don’t care what it is. I want us to do it together.”

They’re both full-on crying at this point, and Simon drops his head to Bram’s shoulder for a moment. “I love you more than anything.” He mumbles into Bram’s shirt.

Bram grabs his face, pulling him up. “Simon, you’re my world. Let’s do it. Let’s do life together. I love you.”

Simon laughs, full of mucus and tears, yet he leans in to kiss Bram all the same. They laugh in pure joy, falling into each other and crying together.

Meanwhile, more than a few people look on in horror.

Abby’s mouth drops open when Simon leans in to wipe Bram’s tear away. “Oh my god, are they… breaking up?”

Leah shakes her head. “There’s no way,” she says, yet she still stares up at them anxiously, clutching Abby’s hand.

“Shit. Oh shit, Simon is crying…” Nick, sharing a shockingly confused look with Garrett.

Bram’s cousins sort of shuffle back, uneasily looking at each other.

Everyone in the group stands completely still until Simon and Bram kiss, laughing and crying together.

“I’m still very confused.” Garrett says, looking at Leah. “Is it possible they’re just emotional about being in love, or something?”

“Have you ever seen Bram cry because he’s sad? He dislocated his shoulder on the soccer field, and  _ he _ was the one who had to calm Simon down.” Abby replies, squinting to see them in the darkness.

“Wait, y’all, look.” Leah says, pointing to where they’re almost to the bottom of the ferris wheel.

Simon and Bram are waving, smiling through their tears and laughing down at their friends.

Leah flips them off. “Are those little shits  _ laughing _ at us?”

“I mean, we did just seriously consider the possibility that they might be breaking up on a ferris wheel on Bram’s birthday.” Abby says, poking Leah in the shoulder.

“ _ I _ didn’t consider it.” Leah defends.

Meanwhile, Simon and Bram are still laughing,

“They were all gaping like I had just decided to name our first child after Justin Bieber and not Brendan Urie.” Simon says, leaning into Bram’s shoulder.

“You already named your first child after Justin Bieber.” Bram points out, playing with Simon’s hair.

“That was Nora. I had zero involvement.”

The ferris wheel stops at the bottom, and the operator claps briefly before opening the ride.

“Apres-vous.” Simon says, letting go of Bram and allowing him to get out first. 

“That’s all he learned in four years of French class.” Bram says to the ride operator, receiving a laugh.

“Oh, happy birthday, man!” Luke, the operator, says with a smile before turning back to the line for the ride.

“Uh, thanks?” Bram questions, but Simon’s already pulling him away by the arm.

“I had to get in cohorts with him in order to ensure I could pull this off.” Simon admits, smiling proudly.

Bram laughs, stopping Simon and pulling him close. “I love you.”

Simon beams up at him. “Well, that’s a relief, because I love you too.”

  
  


_ Five years later _

  
  


“Shit! Nora lost her bracelet! Okay, Nick, can you-”

“Already on it.” Nick says, dashing off into the ceremony hall.

Simon twists his engagement ring on his finger, suddenly nervous.

“Man, it’s all going to turn out fine. Just take a deep breath.” Kellan says, placing his hands on Simon’s shoulders. 

“Yes. Okay. How does my bow tie look?” Simon asks, fidgeting with the black fabric.

“Kinda shitty. Did you tie this yourself?” Kellan responds.

Simon’s about to answer when Nick comes running back in. “Bracelet crisis averted. Caleb had gotten a hold of it and Bram’s stepmom was trying to stop him from eating it. Jack and Emily are on their way, so I’d better get in place.”

He takes one last look at Simon, giving him an insanely wide smile. “I love you, man.”

Simon takes in another deep breath, trying to blink away the tears that are already threatening to spill over. “Yeah, yeah, get out of here. Both of you. I need all my groomsmen in order.”

Kellan claps a hand on Simon’s back before walking away. Nick shoots him one last encouraging smile, along with a thumbs-up, and he walks after Kellan.

Simon turns, and there’s his mom. He tries to mentally prepare himself for the rush of emotions that’s bound to come.

“Oh, my baby. I can’t believe just seven years ago, you and Bram were sitting on our couch, acting so sweetly self-conscious.”

“Mom-” Simon tries to protest, but his Dad walks up right then.

Jack doesn’t say anything, he just holds his son in front of him before pulling him into a tight hug.

“You’re all grown up.” He says finally, tears in his eyes.

“Dad, I'm 24.” Simon laughs.

His parents share a look, and Simon is so dangerously close to crying.

“We know. But here you are, about to move into the real start of your life, and we can’t stop thinking about our little baby.” Emily pulls her son in for a hug, and Jack joins on. THey stand like that until they hear the music.

Simon breathes again, feeling an electric buzz through his body. 

“Ready?” Jack asks as they see Nick and Alice enter the hall, arm in arm.

“Fully and never at the same time.” Simon responds, and both of his parents laugh.

“Well, here we go.” Emily says, linking her arm through Simon’s. Jack does the same, and when the double doors open, Simon is momentarily blinded.

The overwhelming tones of baby blue and silver are everywhere. His perfect Ravenclaw fiancé. He’s seen this room a thousand times today, but he feels like he’s really seeing it for the first time.

Standing on one side of the altar are Abby, Leah, Nora, and Alice. He’s shocked at how matching and beautiful they all look.

Nick, Kellan, Grover, Garrett, and little Caleb are on the left. Caleb’s holding what’s left of his flower basket. Simon tries not to laugh at the memory of them convincing him to be the flower boy.

They’re at the end of the aisle now, and Simon just knows today will be full of moments where he wants to press pause. Save the game. Never respawn.

His parents each squeeze his arm once, and his father is already crying. They take their seats in the front row, and when Simon hears the doors open again, his heart is going to burst.

Because there’s Bram, and he looks so dashingly adorable that tears start flooding down Simon’s cheeks.

Their eyes meet, and Bram mouths  _ wow _ . Simon grins at him, tasting salt, and mouths back,  _ you too _ .

Everyone in the hall is looking at them, but this moment belongs to them only. When Bram’s parents take their seats and he stands on the other side of the altar, Simon has to physically restrain himself from reaching out and touching him.

“Welcome.” Liza says, and Simon’s eyes are only on Bram. “Please be seated.”

Simon shoots Bram a look that says  _ when can I kiss you? _ Bram rolls his eyes, grinning, and his eyes seem to say  _ at the end, stop being impatient, this is literally our wedding. _

But Simon knows they are both silently freaking out, because they can’t wait to get their hands on each other.

“Now, Simon and Bram have asked me to keep this short, classy, and family-friendly, but I have to gush about these two a bit.” Liza continues, and Simon laughs along with everyone in the room.

“I met Simon during his freshman year at Haverford. We were talking at a Halloween party, and he kept checking his phone every two seconds, so I thought ‘wow, this kid is either really nervous or in a long-distance relationship’ and turns out, it was actually both!”

When everyone in the hall bursts out into laughter again, Simon starts to settle in, feeling less nervous and more excited by the minute.

“Of course, once I talked to him for five minutes, I learned all about his amazing boyfriend Bram in New York, and the first time I saw them together, I was like ‘those two are gonna get married in three weeks’ and hey! Took a little longer, but I was close!”

She brings the personal speech to a close, smiling at them both. “These guys are a real life love story, and I couldn’t be happier to be marrying them today. So, without further ado, let’s get into the official stuff.”

Simon gives Bram a look that says  _ holy shit, we’re doing this,  _ and Bram smiles back at him, as if to say  _ contain yourself, Spier. _

“Dearly beloved and honored guests, we are gathered here today to join Simon Irvin Spier and Abraham Louis Greenfeld in the union of marriage.”

Bram’s smile is soft, yet it’s still the brightest thing in the room.

Liza looks between the two of them, grinning. “The grooms have each prepared vows they will read now. Simon, you first.”

He takes a deep breath, looking up and meeting Bram’s eyes, and he wants to swoon.

“These are supposed to be promises, but everything I tell you is a promise, so I’ll try my best.” The guests laugh, but Bram’s eyes are only on Simon.

“I don’t have any idea what I’m doing, but five years ago I told you that, and now we’re here so I must be doing something right.” He starts, and tears are already threatening to spill over at the look on his fiance’s face.

“Here I go. I swear.” He says, wiping one eye, and everyone laughs at him. “I met you nine years ago in freshman year biology when we literally had to make a baby. I was a clueless, acne-faced idiot, and I didn’t notice how adorable you were until two years later.”

“I can’t believe you were right there the whole time I was hiding behind an email username. Once I had you, I didn’t want to let you go.”

His voice breaks, and tears spill down his cheeks. “But I had to. For a year. And that’s when I realized I couldn’t live without you.”

A single tear drops off of Bram’s cheek. “So I just need you to take care of me, because I am the hottest freaking mess to have ever messed, and you’re the only person I trust with my heart.”

Bram starts to really cry, sobbing with absolutely no shame, and all of the guests cry along with him.

“I promise to always rub your feet when they hurt. I promise to never make you go on a tilt-a-whirl again. I promise to avoid haunted houses with you at all costs. I promise to email you every day when you’re at work, and to leave you quotes from famous gay historical figures like Henry and Alex.”

“You’re Alex.” Bram cries, and Simon almost starts crying too hard to talk.

“I totally am,” Simon laughs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “And I promise to always love you, forever and ever, and a little bit after that. You’re my freaking world.”

He takes a shaky breath, trying to hold his composure. “I once told Leah that I didn’t have to say it out loud to know I wanted to love you forever, because it’s always felt out loud. And now I can say it always will.”

They’re both smiling through their sobs, and Simon can’t believe his part is already over, but he's ready to listen to Bram. He’s ready to listen to Bram for the rest of their lives.

“Bram?” Liza prompts, and they all laugh at how long they’ve been staring at each other.

“So, I’m in kind of a tough spot having to go after that.” Bram says quietly. “But here I go.”

“You walked into my life with your adorably bewildered face, and I fell for you, before I ever knew I was able to. I have loved you since the day you ate Oreo mush in my car, and I will love you for every day after that.”

“I loved you so purely, and so deeply, especially after senior homecoming.” Bram adds, a tiny grin on his face, and Simon turns bright red at all the laughter.

“But I only knew I couldn't live without you when every time I went back to New York, I left my heart in Philly.”

Simon doesn’t know it’s possible to cry more than he already is, but somehow, his tear ducts betray him.

“I promise to always keep Oreos in the house, and to hide a stash of backup Oreos in case you run out. I promise to let you keep the videos on your phone that you take every time I get drunk and philosophical. I promise to take care of you, forever and always, because you are the Monty to my Percy.”

Simon gets a brief glance of his parents bawling their eyes out, and that pretty much sums up how he feels when Bram meets his eyes again.

“I promise to help you make difficult decisions, and to rub your back when they’re the wrong ones. I promise to show our kids Simon Says in French, and to tell them the story of how I fell in love with their father.”

The guests give a collective  _ aww _ at that. “And above all else, I promise to love you above all else, and above everyone else, for the rest of my life.”

He looks from Simon to their audience, and it’s written all across both of their faces how much they want to hold each other.

Liza steps up again, a few tears smudging her eye makeup. “And now, the rings.”

Simon turns, ready for Caleb to walk over with the ring pillow, but he’s still fidgeting with the flower basket. He looks at Bram, who’s smiling wider than he has all day as he gives a nod in the opposite direction.

And standing behind Simon is little Victor Salazar, who was supposedly stuck in Texas with no flights, broad shouldered and smiling, wearing a green tux. 

“Happy wedding day, Simon.” He whispers into his ear, and Simon catches sight of Benji at the back of the hall.

Liza’s grinning, and so are Simon’s parents, so he knows this was planned. 

“Loved the vows.” Victor says, before clapping him on the back and jogging to stand behind the rest of the groomsmen.

“Simon, do you take Bram to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor, cherish, and protect him, as long as you both shall live?” 

He hasn’t been more sure of anything in his entire life.

“I do.” He says, looking right into Bram’s eyes and wanting to kiss him more than anything.

“And Bram, do you take Simon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor, cherish, and protect him, as long as you both shall live?”

Bram’s eyes are shining. “I do.”

“Bram and Simon will now exchange rings as a single of love and commitment to each other. Simon, please place the ring on Bram’s hand, and repeat after me.”

He picks up the ring, his hands shaking with anticipation. 

“With this ring,” Liza starts. “I thee wed.”

“With this ring,” Simon slides the ring onto Bram’s hand, the hand that he loves so much, the hand he’s held and stared at for years. The hand that he never wants to let go of. “I thee wed.” He repeats, beaming up at Bram.

Liza smiles at them, another tear escaping from the corner of her eye. “And Bram, please place the ring on Simon’s hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring,” He picks up the ring carefully, holding Simon’s hand like a piece of treasure. “I thee wed.” He places the ring on Simon’s finger, and when he tries to pull his hand away, Simon grabs it and holds on tight.

“We’ll finish the wedding like this, thanks.” Simon says, to the laughter of everyone in the room.

Liza holds her hands up. “I’m not one to argue. Alright guys, I’ll move out of the way.”

She takes a few steps back, allowing them to get closer together. “And now, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, it is my honor to declare you… married!

Simon hears her talking as he leans in, but he’s not waiting any longer. Bram captures him in a kiss, and they’re crying onto each other’s faces, but it’s perfect.

The guests are cheering the second they pull back, Simon saves this moment in his mind forever. 

They run down the aisle to whoops and congratulations, falling over each other and laughing. They’re pulled into a room with a lawyer and some documents, which they sign, hands clasped.

Finally, they get to be alone. Simon leans onto Bram’s chest in the middle of a hallway.

“Hi. We’re married.” He says, breathlessly laughing.

“We are?” Bram asks, and Simon snorts, leaning closer into him.

“We’re freaking married.” He responds.

Bram pulls him close, placing a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Simon mumbles.

Nick suddenly appears from around a corner. “Are you lovebirds ready to go to the reception?”

Simon looks up at Bram, and they grin at each other.

“May I have your attention, please! I’m proud to present, for the first time as a married couple, Mr. & Mr. Bram and Simon Greenfeld-Spier!”

The doors open, but this time they get to walk in together.

Everyone cheers. Half the people in the room are crying, and Simon’s ready to tear up again himself, but Bram pokes him in the side.

“May I have this dance, husband?” He asks, a wide smile on his face.

“Why, of course.” Simon responds, taking his hand and letting him lead him to the dance floor.

“Now, the grooms will share their first dance as a married couple.”

He positions his hands on Bram’s shoulders, and Waltz #2 starts, gently playing over the speakers.

_ First the mic then a half cigarette _

_ Singing Cathy’s clown _

_ That's the man that she's married to now _

_ That's the girl that he takes around town _

They sway gently back and forth to the beat of the music, and when Simon lays his head on Bram’s chest, he sighs happily.

_ She appears composed, so she is, I suppose _

_ Who can really tell? _

_ She shows no emotion at all _

_ Stares into space like a dead china doll _

He looks up, and Bram is beaming down at him.

_ I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow _

_ Now she's done and they're calling someone _

_ Such a familiar name _

_ I'm so glad that my memory's remote _

“Here comes the part.” He whispers, and Bram softly kisses his temple.

_ 'Cause I'm doing just fine hour to hour, note to note _

_ Here it is, the revenge to the tune, _

_ "You're no good, _

_ You're no good you're no good you're no good” _

“Love you.” Simon mumbles into Bram’s shoulder.

_ Can't you tell that it's well understood? _

_ I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow _

_ I'm here today and expected to stay on and on and on _

_ I'm tired _

“I love you too.” Bram whispers, with a smile.

_ I'm tired _

_ Looking out on the substitute scene _

_ Still going strong _

_ XO, mom _

_ It's ok, it's alright, nothing's wrong _

_ Tell mr. man with impossible plans to just leave me alone _

_ In the place where I make no mistakes _

_ In the place where I have what it takes _

_ I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow _

_ I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow _

_ I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow _

Bram gives Simon a little spin, and the song finishes to a smattering of applause.

“Wow, you’d think people would be more happy at our first dance.” Simon murmurs.

“I really don’t care, but I kinda did, too.” They laugh together as they step off the dance floor, an upbeat song coming on.

Victor and Benji walk towards them. “Congratulations, guys!” Victor says, immediately pulling them both in for a messy hug.

“He’s already very drunk.” Benji says, pulling Victor back by his arm. “He’s had a grand total of one beer.”

“I can’t believe you guys made it!” Simon exclaims.

“The stuck in Texas thing was true until about a day ago when Bram managed to fly us out.” Benji explains. “I’m really glad we made it. I’m sure there are a lot of people waiting to talk to y’all, so congrats!” 

“Bye guys! Happy marriage!” Victor adds, smiling ear to ear.

Benji laughs at him. “Okay, let’s get you some water.”

Simon shakes his head as they walk off, smiling. “Kid just turned twenty-one.”

Bram laughs, clasping his fingers in Simon’s. “Hard to believe he was sleeping on our couch five years ago.”

He looks at Simon’s wistful smile and pulls him close, whispering in his ear. “Should we prepare to be bombarded by the gremlins we call family?”

Simon squeezes his hand. “We’re very strong. I think we’ll make it out alive.”

He squeezes back. “I give it 50/50.”

Bram’s mom walks up, arm in arm with his grandmother. “Congratulations, darlings.”

Simon kisses her cheek, and then takes Bram’s grandma by the hand. “Thank you, Irene. We’re so glad you’re here.”

“It was a beautiful ceremony. The first dance song was slightly depressing. A confusing choice.” She responds, and Simon laughs a little internally. 

“That song was how we met, Gran.” Bram reminds, and his grandma waves him off.

“You boys met in such an odd way. Everything is about the internet these days.” She grumbles. 

Bram’s mom winks at the newlyweds and nudges her mother away. “Come on, Mom. Let’s let the new couple enjoy their reception.” Bram gives her a grateful smile as Simon kisses her hand.

“I never understood why married couples said you don’t get a single thing to eat at their weddings. Until now,” Simon whispers into Bram’s ear.

“Wanna take a break?” Bram whispers back. “We could sneak off and sit down for a bit.”

“Alright everyone!” Alice says into the microphone, far too loud and far too bossy. “I am now going to toss the bouquet.”

Simon and Bram share a glance. “Did you tell her she could do this?” Bram asks.

“Nope.” Simon shrugs, a tiny smile on his face. “But it looks entertaining enough.”

They watch in amusement as Alice, incredibly drunk, chucks her bouquet backwards into the gathering crowd. No one looks all that interested in catching it, until Nora kicks it Victor’s way. He looks at her, flabbergasted.

“Woah, guys, Victor caught the bouquet!” Simon calls, clapping. “Yay, Victor!”

The crowd claps politely as Victor picks up the bouquet, still confused.

“See, this is why I married you.” Bram puts his hands around Simon’s waist, resting his head on his new husband’s chest.

“This is freaking crazy. I love you.” Simon comments, laughing.

“I love you, too.”

_ hour to hour, note to note _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I’ve had this draft in my docs for months, and I just remembered to finish and post it. It’s not beta-ed, so please be aware of small errors I didn’t manage to catch. Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed, please let me know in a comment, because I love to read them!


End file.
